A Hero Comes Home
by SweetnessnaRose
Summary: A random little song fic. Song:A hero comes Home. Artist: Idina Menzel. hints of Kataang


**Hey, A random little song fic. Song: A Hero Comes Home. Artist: Idina Menzel. Hints of Kataang. Thanks to me beta, iamtheblindbandit!**

**Sweetness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar:TLAB or the song A Hero Comes Home**

'_**Out of the mist of history**_

_**He'll come again'**_

My mother was my inspiration in life. She was always there for me. She taught me everything I know, with the exception of Waterbending. She kept peace between Sokka and me. She helped me to keep faith in the Avatar.

'_**Sailing on ships across the sea**_

_**To a wounded Nation'**_

She used to sing to me. Her voice was high, crisp, and clear, and she could sing anything. She would sing nursery rhymes, things she made up on the spot, and, my favorite, folk songs. Songs about my people, songs about the spirits, songs about the Avatar. 

'_**Signs of a savoir**_

_**Like fire on the water**_

_**It's what we prayed for**_

_**One of our own'**_

"_Whater ya singing 'bout, mama?" I asked._

"_A great hero, the Avatar," she replied._

"_Gran-Gran told me he didn't existed any mores," I said, implying that she was wrong. She pulled me onto her lap and rocked me slowly, my small body encased in her protecting arms._

'_**Just wait**_

_**Though wide he may roam,  
always a hero comes home.**_

_**He goes where no one has gone**_

_**But always**_

_**A hero comes home'**_

"_What did she tell you?" she asked me quietly. Her voice was always warm and sweet, and she always knew how to make me feel better, no matter what was wrong._

"_That there was a persons before the war who could bend all the elemenenents," I said, stumbling over the word. "He disapereded when we needed him most."_

'_**Deep in the heart of darkness sparks**_

_**A dream of lies**_

_**Surrounded by hopelessness **_

_**He finds the will to fight'**_

"_He fought to protect us as best as he could. He deserved time off. Your Gran-Gran is just mad at him because he had to leave." She looked down at me, her deep blue eyes looking somewhat sternly into mine._

'_**There's no surrender**_

_**Always remember**_

_**It doesn't end here**_

_**We're not alone'**_

"_Why 'e have to go?" I looked back into her eyes, a question in mine._

"_Know one really knows dear, and some people don't think he's coming back. But, I know he'll come back to help us."_

"_How do ya know?"_

"_I just do." Her voice held the soft finality that only a mother's could have. I believed her every word._

'_**Just wait,**_

_**Though wide he may roam  
Always a hero comes home**_

_**He goes where no one has gone**_

_**But always**_

_**A hero comes home'**_

"_Should I know too?" Sleep was slowly setting over me, and I asked the question tiredly._

"_Well, yes. It's good to believe in something positive like that." She continued to rock me, and hummed the song that I had grown to learn by heart._

'_**And he will come back on the crimson tide**_

_**Dead or alive**_

_**And even though we know the bridge has burned**_

_**He will return **_

_**He will return'**_

"_Well, I believe and know," I said proudly. She smiled._

"_That's great," she said warmly. _

_As I closed my eyes and settled into my mother's embrace, the words she sang winded themselves into my dreams. I dreamed of another Avatar, and I dreamed about meeting him. At the time, these were only childhood fantasies, arisen from the powerful stories of a mother. I had no idea._

'_**Just wait**_

_**Though wide he may roam,  
Always a hero comes home**_

_**He knows of places unknown;  
Always a hero comes home'**_

It's not until now that I realize it. All she had said came true in the form of my husband, Aang. Every time I look at him, I hear my mother singing in my head. I would worry about him until her song came to mind. It's true. A hero will always come home.

'_**Someday they'll carve in stone**_

_**"The hero comes home"**_

_**He goes and comes back alone**_

_**But always**_

_**A hero comes home**_

_**Just wait**_

_**Though wide he may roam,  
Always a hero comes home'**_


End file.
